


Four Years

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Underage Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Hannibal kissed Will on his fourteenth birthday, but he knew that Will was too young. So he made the suggestion to wait until Will finished High School. Four years of pining and waiting. But eventually High School was over. After the Graduation Party Will came home to find Hannibal in bed with Alana...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mentioned underaged kiss in this story. But nothing more! All of the smut happens when Will is eighteen. I hope you enjoy this little fic.  
> Please remember that english is not my first language. But I had a wonderful beta reader. Thank you brokenfannibal!

To say that Will was excited was the understatement of the century. For four years he had been waiting for this day.  
For four long years he had imagined what it would be like. Four endless years. Today it would finally happen.  
Yesterday was his graduation. Soon he would go to college. He had received three pledges from quite good colleges.  
But he wanted to stay close to Hannibal and decided to go to John Hopkins College. Hannibal had insisted that he take a room on campus. But they both knew that he would only use it if there was no way for him to come home because of late classes or something like that.  
Last night's party was the final end to Will's high school days. From now on, all of his schoolmates would go their separate ways.  
Except for Bev, who would also go to John Hopkins College. Not that it mattered to him. Bev was his only real friend.  
She was also the only one who knew how long he had been waiting for today.  
So she was not surprised that he woke up at half past eight. He had spent the night after the party with her, since her house was closer.  
Quickly he rose from the guest mattress, which lay on the floor next to her bed.  
"Why am I not surprised that you're already awake?" She laughed.  
"Don't forget to tell me everything later, Will!" she begged him as he was halfway out the door.  
Smiling, she shook her head and snuggled back into her warm and cozy bed.  
Will got on his bike and drove home quickly.  
As always, when he turned down his street, he could not believe he was living here. It was the noblest area of the city.  
Hannibal's house was almost a mansion with a stately staircase.  
He had lived here for seven years now. Together with the man he loved more than anything else in the world.  
Will locked his bike and stormed up the stairs. In the hallway he made sure that he put his shoes properly. Hannibal hated it when things were not in their right place.  
"Hannibal? Hannibal, I'm back home!"  
It was strange that Hannibal was not already working in the kitchen or having breakfast. Had Hannibal overslept? That had never happened before. He was a little bit worried when he went to the upper floor. Hopefully Hannibal was not ill.  
"Hannibal?" He called again.  
Will knocked on Hannibal's bedroom door. In retrospect he wished he had never even opened it. Hannibal had apparently heard him. He stood beside the bed, closing his robe. In Hannibal's big bed lay Mrs. Bloom, his former art teacher.  
"Will! I did not expect you back so early. How was the graduation party?"  
Will only vaguely heard Hannibal's words. It was impossible for him to move, let alone answer. He just stood there, one hand gripping the door knob tightly.  
The room stank of sex. It was hard to catch his breath and he felt sick. Part of him knew he was in shock. Not much different than when he found his father, who shot himself in the mouth with his gun. The blood and the tiny bits of skin that were once his brain were found all over the room. Or two years later, when his foster father first cute his foster-mother´s, then his foster sister's throat and Will shot him. Of course, the rational part in him knew that this was something completely different, but it did not feel much different.  
Again, he lost someone he loved and he knew that his life would not be the same as before. And it hurt at least as much. Or maybe more?  
"Will!"  
He felt his eyes fill with tears and knew that this was a sure sign his numbness was beginning to fade.  
"Will!"  
He had to leave!  
He managed to let go of the handle. Clumsily, he stumbled backwards. Then he started to run. He did not bother closing the front door behind him.  
"Will!"  
He ran to his bike, but when he noticed Hannibal was following him, he ran past it. Hannibal, who always cared so much about correct appearance, was in his dressing gown on the street! It would almost have been funny. Could he have looked at the scene from afar, he would have been aware of the irony of the whole story. But right now he couldn't do that. Since the kiss on his fourteenth birthday he had been waiting for this day. For nothing! He had been waiting four years, for nothing at all! Oh God! He felt so stupid. Had he really thought that Hannibal would answer his feelings?

> _Will, we can’t do that. I am your legal guardian and you are only fourteen. If you still want it after your high school graduation ..._ <

Hannibal had never finished the sentence, but Will had always assumed that Hannibal would have asked him to wait. Apparently he was wrong.  
Hannibal hadn’t wanted to push him away immediately. That was all. And now his guardian was with his art teacher. The thought of how long the two had possibly been together made him feel so sick that he had to vomit. He still managed to lean against a tree before his stomach cramped. The older woman, who passed him with her dog, must have thought he was drunk. Though, he didn't care.

 

Hannibal did not exactly know why he panicked when he saw Will's expression. There was something about his eyes that reminded him of the little boy he had picked up seven years ago. Hannibal had just started his job as a psychiatrist at the FBI. He could still remember the blood smeared boy sitting on the blood soaked floor next to Abigail Hobbs body. Like he was possessed, he tried to squeeze the ugly wound on her neck to keep her blood from spouting out. But he did not succeed. When Hannibal arrived at the scene, no blood flowed from the girl. In Will’s file, he read about her mother's illness-related death when Will was only three years old and he was ten years old when the father commited suicide. After that he was sent to a foster family. Will later told him that he loved Abigail as if she had been his real sister. When Garrett Jacob Hobbs lost everything due to his gambling addiction, he killed his wife and daughter. Murder suicide. Will heard Abigail's screams and wanted to rush to her aid. He managed to take Hobbs weapon, which was on the table and shoot him.  
Why Hobbs had cut his wife and daughter's throat instead of shooting them, and whether he also intended to kill Will, no one would ever know. In any case, Jack Crawford believed that Hobbs had intended to shoot himself and possibly Will with the gun.  
Hannibal, who had also lost his entire family, including his beloved little sister Mischa, because of a crime, could not help but take the boy with him. He knew, however, that he was fooling nobody when he tried to convince himself that he was only doing it out of pity. The boy fascinated him from the first second and that had not changed to this day. On the contrary. This fascination had increased over time and transformed into a feeling that was stronger than anything else. It was as if there was only Will in his life. He was still shocked that he kissed Will on his fourteenth birthday. Still, the physical attraction had become stronger with each passing day. He knew that was not going to happen, that he had to grant Will his own life. And maybe Will’s life would not include Hannibal. Will would have a wife, children. Just thinking about it gave him physical pain.  
"Hannibal! Come back inside. You´re only wearing a dressing gown!" Alana had followed him in front of the house. For a moment Hannibal wondered how she had managed to get dressed so quickly.  
She was right. He would also get dressed and try to find Will by car.  
He quickly ran back into the house and up to his bedroom. Alana followed him.  
"What are you doing?", she wanted to know.  
"I'm going to look for him."  
"Hannibal! Will is grown up. Maybe it was a shock for him to figure it out this way, but you would have had to tell him sometime anyway."  
He took a deep breath as he buttoned his white shirt impatiently.  
"Hannibal! I do not want you to leave now. Will will calm down. Give him time to get used to it. "  
Hannibal realized he was getting angry. "No, Alana. This was a mistake. Will clearly disagrees."  
"What…? Are you saying that you are breaking up with me because Will did not approve immediately. Are you serious?"  
"I told you from the beginning that Will would always come first for me. Always!"  
Hannibal refrained from combing his hair. He quickly ran downstairs and slipped into his shoes.  
Alana followed him again. "Hannibal ... that's ridiculous and you know that!" She looked at him incredulously.  
"Maybe, but that's the way it is. I would appreciate it if you were gone when we come back."  
Before he left the house, he turned back to her. "I am sorry."  
"That's sick!" she looked at him in disgust.  
Hannibal turned on his heel.  
"I've changed my mind." He grabbed her jacket, bag, and shoes.  
"It's better you go immediately, Alana."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Here is the second part.   
> I hope you enjoy

He was driving around in his car for almost three hours.  
Damn it! Where was Will? Of course there was one address he could have been. Missouri Street 17. Miss Beverly Katz lived there at her parents house. For over a year now she and Will were a couple. Perhaps even longer. Hannibal never asked. But exactly seventeen month and three days ago Will spent the first night at her place. Seventeen months and three days in which Hannibal fought against his jealousy. He has seen Beverly Katz only a few times. To his great annoyance she was lovely, nice and smart. But he did not expect anything else from Will's girlfriend.  
Sure, there was a time when Hannibal hoped Will would really wait for him after the kiss on his fourteenth birthday. But of course his hope was unrealistic. At the age of fourteen Will was just a child. What did he know about love? Nothing indeed! It was very likely that he did not even remember the kiss and the conversation afterwards.  
Especially the psychiatrist in Hannibal realized that Will was looking for an emotional anchor because of his traumatic experiences. This wasn’t love, was it? But even if he knew all of this, Hannibal was not prepared for all the pain that was caused because of the thought of Will and his girlfriend. Alana was right. His boundless love and attraction to Will was unhealthy. Hannibal decided to go home. Maybe Will was back home right now.  
At first Hannibal noticed that the bicycle was gone. Will had been here. An uneasy feeling increased in Hannibal. He ran into the house and up the stairs to Will's room. His heart pounded like crazy. Inside the room his fear became certain. Will was gone. The wardrobe was open. All the clothes that Will considered his were gone. He had left only the suits and shirts. The worst part, though, was that the photos were gone. There were always four photos on Will's sideboard. One with his mother and himself as a baby, one with his father fishing, one with Abigail and a photo of Hannibal and Will before a visit to the opera. Only the photo of Hannibal and Will in the suit was still standing there. Hannibal gasped. No!  
Will could not have left him. Completely exhausted and discouraged, he took the left picture and sat down on Will's bed. He could not blink back the tears. When was the last time he was crying like a child? He could not remember.  
For an eternity he just sat there, wept freely and looked at the picture.  
Will had left him without a word. Hannibal knew he had to visit Beverly Katz.  
Astonished, he realized that it was already late afternoon. His growling stomach seemed to confirm that. He went to the kitchen to warm up the meal from the day before. Although he would have preferred to continue the search for Will, he had not eaten all day yet.   
Against his usual habits, he wasted little time to enjoy the food. And that's how he got in the car only twenty minutes later, wondering why he found it so hard to face the young woman that Will apparently liked so much.  
He didn’t know what to do if Miss Katz refused to talk to him or if Will refused to come back. Oh God! It had been such a mistake to get involved with Will’s former art teacher! What had he been thinking? Of course Will was angry.  
When he reached Missouri Street 17, he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the conversation with Will’s girlfriend.  
The front door was opened by Beverly's father, who assured Hannibal very politely but assuredly that Will was not there. Hannibal was led to the living room, where he could talk to Miss Katz alone.  
"Dr. Lecter! What can I do for you?" She was not rude, but her tone told Hannibal that she was angry with him.  
"Miss Katz, you certainly know what I want. I'm looking for Will. "  
A short smile appeared on her lips.  
"Will knew you would come here. That's why he just parked his things here and went on a date. "  
"On a date? With whom? Aren’t you the one who should be on a date with him. You are his girlfriend. "  
"Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend. I am his best friend. No more, no less, Dr. Lecter. "  
"You are ... not ..." Hannibal had to sit down.  
"You are not his girlfriend?"  
Confused, Beverly looked at him.  
"Of course not! Why would you think that? Will was waiting for four years ... Oh my god! You actually thought we were together and because of this... "  
The realization hit Hannibal like a fist.  
"That would mean ... if you are not with him ... Oh my God! No, no, no ... Will was waiting … and I ... No! "  
By then Hannibal had jumped up and started pacing up and down the room. In between he stopped and ran his hand over his face or through his unusually uncombed hair.  
"Do you know where he is? Please, I have to find him. "  
"You will not like the answer, Dr. Lecter.  
Hannibal grabbed her by the shoulders. He wanted to shake her. "Miss Katz, please ..."  
"Will went on a date with Matthew Brown. Matthew has long been trying to persuade Will to a date. Up to now, Will always let him down. But after this morning ..."  
Hannibal's body stiffened. "Where did they go?"  
Beverly sensed that Dr. Lecter could barely control himself. She never thought that a man like Hannibal Lecter could look so ruined. Half an hour ago, she hated the man for breaking Will's heart. Now she was sorry for him.  
Impatiently Hannibal tightened his grip on Beverly's shoulders. "Miss Katz, please ..."  
"They're in Diana’s Diners on Lane Road."  
Immediately Hannibal let go of her shoulders, thanked her and left the house.  
Diana’s Diners was not a place Hannibal had visited voluntarily. Even though it was still early, there were already some mostly young guests there. The music, or at least what most young people would call music, was turned up loud. Much too loud. Hannibal looked around. At first glance, he could not discover Will anywhere.  
Then he saw him. He and Matthew sat in one of the back niches. They kissed passionately. Matthew’s one hand was buried deep in Will's curls. The other caressed his thighs, dangerously close to Will's lap. Will had his hands folded behind Matthew's neck. It was incredibly hard for Hannibal to suppress the unruly rage that welled up in him. He wanted to drag Matthew and smash him on the wall. By the time Hannibal arrived at Will's table, he had at least calmed down so much that only his hands were clenched into fists.  
"Good evening Will!", he greeted the couple with pretended calm.  
Will turned around in surprise.  
"Hannibal!" Will's wet, kiss-swollen lips formed a line. His eyes were cold.  
Matthew's hand was still resting on Will's thigh. Will recognized that Hannibal looked at it, but did nothing about it.  
Hannibal took a chair and moved it close to Will, then he leaned forward and whispered into his ear:  
"If you do not want me to break each of your friend's bones before I squeeze his throat until the last spark of life leaves him, you'll come home with me right now. We need to talk."  
Hannibal did not miss the shudder that went through Wills body.  
Will's eyes were almost black as he stared at him. Hannibal feared he would refuse to go home, but to his surprise he got up.  
"I'm sorry, Mat. Family Affairs. I'll call you."  
Without waiting for Matthew's answer, Will headed toward the exit.  
He did not say a word on the way home. He stared out at the window demonstratively. Only when Hannibal had stopped the car Will looked at him directly.  
"How long have you been together with Miss Bloom?" He asked.  
"Will…"  
"How long!"  
"About a month."  
"Fuck you, Hannibal!"  
Will got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.  
Will was in the kitchen when Hannibal came into the house. He was probably hungry.  
"Should I make you something to eat?" He asked therefore.  
Will looked up for a moment.  
"You better take a shower, you still stink of her."  
Hannibal sighed. He knew he had hurt Will a lot. God, he was a psychiatrist. How could it be that he had misjudged the situation entirely?  
Without a word he went upstairs to take a shower. When he arrived back in the kitchen in sweatpants and a red sweatshirt with damp hair, Will sat in front of his empty plate and waited for him.  
"You wanted to talk. Do you want my blessing? You have it. Do what you want. I don't care and I won't be here anymore if she moves in or you marry her or whatever. Until college starts, I’ll stay at Bev’s and then I´ll live on the campus. As a precaution you already made sure that I have a room there." He laughed briefly. "As always, you're just great, Hannibal. Of course! That's why you absolutely wanted me to take the room. And I thought you were worried about me. God, how ridiculous." He closed his eyes.  
Hannibal had to muster all the willpower he possessed to not go to him and hug him. Will would have pushed him away for sure if he had.  
"Will! I'm sorry, I ... "  
"You are sorry? For what? That you´ve taken me in? That you kissed me? That I fell in love with you? That I was so stupid to believe ... Fuck! I don’t want your pity! I am sorry. I'm sorry I ever met you. "  
"Will, I love you!"  
Outraged, Will grabbed Hannibal's throat and slammed him against the wall.  
"Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare to tell me you love me, Hannibal." He tightened his grip on Hannibal's neck.  
Will's face was very close. Hannibal could feel his breath.   
"But I do, Will. I love you.” Hannibal's voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
It was as if all energy suddenly left Will. His grip loosened and his shoulders sagged.  
"Then tell me why you didn't wait. Why?"  
Hannibal reached up and gently stroked Will's curls.  
"I did ... Until I thought you had fallen in love with Beverly Katz. For seventeen months and three days I thought you had a girlfriend. "  
"Hannibal!" Will's voice sounded shocked.  
"You thought ... how could you believe that I ..." Will saw the sadness in Hannibal's eyes. Had Hannibal felt like Will for the past few months?  
“Will, I am serious. I love you. But I thought you don’t love me.”  
Will reached for Hannibal's sweater with one hand and pulled him closer. Impatiently, he pressed his lips to Hannibal's.  
He couldn’t believe he was finally allowed to kiss the older man. Will had been waiting for this moment for so long.  
Hannibal made an almost helpless sound that encouraged Will to deepen the kiss. When he began to explore the other man's mouth with his tongue, Hannibal came to life. He groaned. His hands grasped Will's waist and his scalp. He pulled him closer as the kiss got more intense. Will ran his hand under Hannibal's sweater and stroke his stomach, his hairy chest, his nipples. Oh God! He wanted to explore every inch of this man with his tongue.  
Suddenly Hannibal interrupted the kiss.  
"Will, are you sure that's what you want. I am thirteen years older than you and... ", he began.  
"Shut the fuck up, Hannibal! Shut up and kiss me. You don’t know how many times I've imagined this moment. How many times have I imagined touching you. So come back here and kiss me."  
Hannibal obeyed immediately. Quickly he covered Will’s pretty mouth with his own. Will gasped and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. This was possibly the sweetest sound Hannibal had ever heard and he intended to hear it more often.  
Everything else around him was slipping away because all he needed right now was this beautiful boy right in front of him.  
“Will”, he whispered.  
Instead of verbally answering the younger man placed soft kisses on Hannibal's neck, when Will reached the fabric of Hannibal's sweater, he tugged at it. The older man got the hint and quickly got rid of the unnecessary clothing, revealing his chest. The beautiful sight in front of Will let his desire and love for the other man even grow. God, he wanted this so much.  
So Hannibal wouldn’t be the only one, Will got rid of his t-shirt as well. This time it was Hannibal who attacked Wills neck. He was rougher, but still gentle in a way. He sucked a mark, which would probably become a dark purple bruise. But right now they both couldn’t care less. Their whole focus was on each other. On their bodies, their touches, the unsteady breaths between their passionate kisses.  
Will didn’t want to take it slow, he had had four years of foreplay. To show Hannibal what he wanted he ground against the other man’s erection, earning a deep grown.  
“Someone is really impatient.” Hannibal teased, slowly backing Will against the kitchen table.  
“Hannibal.” Will breathed through gritted teeth.   
“What?”  
“Please, Hannibal. I need you! I’ve been waiting for so long.”  
Of course Hannibal didn’t want to let Will suffer any longer. He pulled the other man’s trousers and boxers down. His hand found Wills hard member using the precum as lube. The slow strokes made Will go mad, he greedily trusted into Hannibal's hand, needing more friction.  
Before Will could complain about it, Hannibal connected their lips in a breathtaking kiss, swallowing all the moans and whimpers.  
Will’s hand found Hannibal’s sweatpants and quickly janked them down. Before he also got rid of the boxers he palmed Hannibal’s erection through the fabric. “Hannibal…I need you.” Will begged again. His voice was unsteady.  
“What do you need, Will? Tell me.” Hannibal wanted to be sure that this was really what the other man was desperate for.  
“Inside of me…I want you inside of me, please Hannibal!”  
Hannibal slammed their lips together. Their kiss was almost brutal.   
Not teasing the younger any longer he turned him around and bent him over the table. Lube! They would need lube.   
“Don’t move. I’m back in one second.” Hannibal rushed to the small bathroom next to the kitchen to get the little box. When he came back into the kitchen, he had to catch his breath at the sight of Will bend over the table, his ass in the air.  
Hannibal put some lube on his fingers and stepped behind the younger man, who was waiting impatiently. At first he coated two of his fingers brushing them over Wills hole, making him whine in pleasure.  
How often had he imagined Will to come undone because of his fingers or his cock. He knew this would not last long. But there would be many other possibilities to make his lover fall apart. Hannibal was looking forward to all of them.  
Slowly he pressed his fingers in, earning a loud moan.  
“Fuck, Hannibal…!”  
It didn’t take long for Will to adjust and he already was rocking his hips back to fuck himself on Hannibal’s finger. Hannibal couldn’t wait to bury himself inside of the beautiful man in front of him.  
“You really want this?” Hannibal asked breathlessly, knowing it would be nearly impossible for him to stop now.   
“Yes!” When Will moaned Hannibal finally got rid of his boxers, freeing his hard cock.  
He stroked himself a few times before he added some lube.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes Hannibal, please… fuck me.”  
In a slow pace Hannibal entered the younger man, letting him adjust to his size. Hannibal shifted even closer, not being able to hold back his moan.  
Will was so tight. Hannibal wanted to wait a little longer but Will rolled his hips back, whining impatiently.  
He cried out when Hannibal slide all the way in before he pulled back only to trust in again, making Will a moaning mess.  
“Oh God, Hannibal… harder!”   
“Will...”  
Finally taking the speed and roughness Will wanted, Hannibal started to pound into the younger man recklessly. Encouraged because of all the groans and praises from Will Hannibal could feel his orgasm approaching very soon. He reached around Will and started to stroke the younger man’s cock.  
“Please… come inside of me.” Will breathed.  
Wills groaned plead drove Hannibal nearly crazy. His sweet Will was asking him to come inside of him! It took Hannibal only a few hard thrusts before he released into Will with a deep throated moan, repeating Wills name over and over.  
Shaking from his own orgasm he still continued to pleasure Will, sending him over the edge soon after. The younger man cried out Hannibal’s name when he came all over the older man’s hand and the kitchen table.  
Afterwards it was deadly quiet in the kitchen. The only thing to be heard was their uneven breaths as the were coming down from their heights. Hannibal pulled out of Will, reaching for a kitchen towel when he was able to steady his balance. He cleaned Will and himself.  
“And was it how you imagined it?” he asked and placed tender kisses on Will’s shoulder blades.   
Will laughed.  
“No! Not at all! I never imagined it would be like that. I assure you that my imagination does not come close to reality at all.”  
After a shared shower they cuddled in Hannibal's bed for a long time. For Will it felt like finally coming home.  
“Don’t ever leave me again, Will. I was so scared today, you can’t even imagine what it felt like.”   
Will wanted to tell Hannibal that he never would leave him again, that he loved him beyond words, but suddenly Hannibal’s phone rang.  
Hannibal looked for who it was, but didn’t answer the call.   
“Was it Alana?” Will wanted to know.  
“Yes”  
Will went silent for a long time. The hurt that hit him didn’t surprise him, but he didn’t know how to deal with the possessiveness, he suddenly felt towards the other man.  
“Will, I broke up with her that morning. I…”  
“If she ever tries to get you back or dares to visit you when I am not around, I swear to God, that I will slash open her chest, break her ribs and rip out her still beating heart with my bare hands. You are mine Hannibal Lecter and I am yours. And I will kill everyone who tries to get between us.”  
Will expected to see Hannibal shocked, but instead the other man smiled at him.   
Tenderly Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek.  
“Dear Will. No one will ever be able to separate us. If you will not kill them, I will. I swear. Because you are right. I am yours. And I am so grateful that you are mine too.”  
“Good!” Now that we are clear, let’s have sex again.” Will answered with a grin on his lips.


End file.
